Gojira Hoystoria Rivera
Gojira Hoystoria Rivera (November 200,000 Years before Earth - August 4th 2286) Anti Air and Tank on two legs that fires green Atomic Breath, that use to be light Yellow due to the intense Upgradion of all of the Rivera Forms. can grow up to 400 stories High has huge Back fins on his back, has search lights on Shoulders and Huge Cannons on his back with 2 Barrels That can plunge anything on the ground and in the air,He also has a couple of Shoulder Turrets that he uses for protections against targets such as Earth Tanks or Helicopters, but rarely uses them. However Godzilla due to intense Size and weight is very slow and can be an easy Target for Earth forces, he is mostly seen with the escorts of U-Rivera's or Rivera Federation Ground forces. Godzilla despite lacking the ability of speed still has the strength in order to lift Earth tanks to up too two at a time and throw them out of his sight like their are nothing but tin cans too him that need to be disposed of. Gojira has a huge anger problem close to Human Highland Rivera, but due to the help of Zero he has been able to withstand and take control of It, before he would always destroy the cities of both Tokyo and New York In order to let it all out, and that led to the world wanting to destroy him. Him and Shark due not get a long that well due to all of that they are different species and Monsters. During the Events of the Riverain Civil War known as the War of 1211, Godzilla's Job was to supply Weapons and Arms to the Front and was considered to be the leader of all transportation convoys during the Rivera Federation Invasion of Jeromoria, and would sometimes enter the front lines as well if needed, but he is mostly never seen in the war rather than escorting Rivera Federation supplies to their destinations in order to be as cautious as possible so that no Rouges will be able to comprehend them and turned them against the Rivera Federation. During the end of the War of 1211 Godzilla spent the rest of his life living on an Island in the South Pacific until about 10 Days before the events of the Rivera 9 War, when all forms were forced back into the body and imprisoned by princess Lunra, the ruler, and first lover of Europe Rivera. Gojira is the heart of the Country of Hoystoria However translated In Earth Language Spain, Although a Japanese Lizard, he harness to speak more Spanish than Japanese. He can as well speak English, but It took up to a totally of 20 To 30 Years In order to get him to speak English Right, and not in the way of Hoystoria. 'Julie Suzuki Minnie Mandy '''''World War III Minnie Mandy Mini Mandy At the Age Of 15 Snuck Out Of Halloween Town By Using Her Demon Powers In an attempt to Disguise Herself As One Of the Female Soldiers, She Entered The Human World At During The Closing Events Of The European Civil War and was actually Planning On Searching For Hell Lizard In Spain, For She Is Deeply Worried For his Health due to the Fact Of Being War With Himself for the Past 5 Years. However those Visiting Plans will sooner or later be transformed into Invasion Plans After One Of Rivera's Satellites Blast The Yarzon 7 Just After Take Off Brutally Enraging The United States Princes Korna Husilki. Minnie Mandy Was Picked Out of Random Young Teenage Girls Who were The Ages of `14- 15, In order to be Used for active Duty Or as she would like to Call It... Medical Care. During The Events Of The United States Invasion Of Europe, Mini Was A Nurse Of War, Who Would often Treat many Of Princess Korna's Wounded Soldiers That End Up Retreating from the Front Lines Else Where All across Europe. During The First Battle Of Liceto In Southern France Minnie and Many of the Military Medics were Moved From Occupied Portugal To La Mancha In Spain, The Main Heart Of Hell Lizard, Who She Secretly Despite Gojira Being on the Other Side Would Nurse His Wounds Of The Very Sick Lizard, That was suffering A Case Of Invader Gavin. After The Defeat At Liceto, Minnie Was Than Transferred To A Take Control Of One Of Korna's Medium Strength Divisions That she let her Name Herself. Minnie Refused It Due to the fact that She Likes Spain and does not one Leave the Desert Area, but In Reality it was An Excuse to say that She Does Not wanna Leave Hell Lizard To Die. Korna Convinced her that She would Really need her for The Future Battles In order To Occupy Paris And End World War III. After that Minnie Sadly took control of her Unit and Named It the 43rd Mandy Battalion. Mini's First Division After Leaving La Mancha, and Taking Control Of her New Military Unit Known as the 43rd Mandy Battalion, Mini Asked Princess Korna If she could test her Skills Before Going To A Real War Due To the Fact that She Never Once Commanded A Military Unit Before. After Princess Korna's Okay Mini and her Unit was Moved Back To Portugal Where She began A Combat Simulation With Unmanned European Tanks, and APC's Including A Large Variety Of European Flesh Androids that were Abandoned When USA Invaded After A Successful Test Run Mini Said the Following with Complete and outer Confidence "Alright I Thou Read For Forms Of Europe". Princess Korna Claimed that The Europeans are on their way To Copenhagen in an attempt to Reclaim their Home ground. Princess Korna also mentions that she will be holding Copenhagen Against the European 34th, Enforcers Division Commanded By the Continent Okinawa Williams... A.K.A. Hallwoiea Williams. Her and Her Units Were Supposed To Reinforce Korna During the First Battle Of Copenhagen, but Mini and her Division was Blocked by Both Mombasa and Europe himself. After the the 34th Enforcers Took control Of Copenhagen Mini Finally At Last Managed To Break Through The European Lines and tried To see if she could reclaim Copenhagen for Princess Korna. She almost Succeeded and managed to enter the Walls of Copenhagen but she Was forced tor retreat after Losing too many Troops. After the Second Battle of Copenhagen Mini Pulled back towards Spain where she was stationed to Hold defenses if the Europeans should come around and hit there too. She Ordered Major Barricades Among The Entire Perimeter, But focused Most of her Defense On La Mancha Where She Had the Men Dig Trenches In the sands of the Wasteland, and Many of the Soldiers To place MG's and Artillery Pieces In the Villages Around the Area. Despite many of the Strong Defenses Mini Was Told by Sgt, Jorana that Korna was again launching another Offensive against Paris Beginning again at Liceto. Korna Gives Mini the Order to Find Hell Lizard And Arrest him on Sight She was told to Shoot Him if she Had Too. Brutally Enraged From A Heartless order She Moves her Units Out Of La Mancha and Focuses All of her Forces all around Deadmans Castle In The Wastelands Of La Mancha, and Taking Control Of The Uplinks Delta and Yankee. After Korna's Defeat At Liceto again... Korna Focused all of her Defenses In United States Occupied Spain where little did she know that Mini Has defied her orders and Moved in to Protect Hell Lizard. However Unfortunately for Korna, The Europeans Have Defiled The United States Soil At New York During the The Great Raid Of The Bronxs where hey Destroyed a grand total Of over 4 Important Structures That might be of some Use For the War In Europe, Forcing Korna To Sign a Truce Fearing for the Saftey Of her own Country from Invasion. Mini Was in a great deal of Release when She heard that the War was Over and Managed to Move her Unit Away from Deadmans Castle, but Before the Events Of The Attack on The Bronxs Europe Rivera Struck Gojira's Castle In an attempt to Rescue Hell Lizard. Unfortunately for Europe His Small Raiding Party Was Repelled By the 43rd Mandy Battalion Outside Of The Castle Walls And Mini Managed to Protect Hell Lizard from More Harm due to his Bad Condition, Despite the Fact that Europe was going to Get him Out Of Harms Way. After Mini's Return To America Despite The War That was Presumed to be Over By Both Europe and USA, Mini Although Sending her Unit to be shipped back State Side Refused To Leave Hell Lizard due to the Fact Of him Still Being Servilely Ill From Invader Gavin, that he has not recovered from, but Princess Korna Sided Against This Due to the Fact that he would recover by himself and She should Head back to the States with her Unit. As Soon as Korna Left Deadmans Castle, Mini for the First Time In Existence gave Hell Lizard A Lip to Lip Kiss before Leaving Saying, before Slowly closing the Door, "I Love Thee". 3 Days Later Mini Was On a ship heading back to the States, but was feeling very broken hearten and Worried. After Returning back to the States she returned to Halloween Town where she was actually given a warm welcome home by her worried Brother Grim Jr. She was Happy to be loved by her Brother Like she was supposed to be, but It did not change the fact of her Worries for Hell Lizard who she had to leave behind. Grim Jr explained that he would be fine, and also mentioned her father Nergal Jr who is indeed More worried about her than She Is about Hell Lizard. When she returned to her Father He Was Mad at first, but was also Proud due to the fact that she was alright and she Actually Lead a Unit, To Victory. 2 Hours Later Mini Remained In her Room staring at her Ceiling Thinking and Thinking More About Hell Lizard. "Forgive Me Father I Shall Go To My Love For Thou In Danger." She Said to herself as she Packed All of her Clothes A Couple of snacks that she Snuck from Nergal Jr's Prize Stash Of Human Foods That He Kept In Storage that Are Still Good. Within In An Instant She She Flew Out her Window and again Leaves Halloween Town, Little did she know that Grim Jr was coming over to check on her and spotted her When she Flew Out of her Bed Room Window With A Back Pack. "Hey Where Dose She Think She's Going?" Grim Jr Questioned And Flew After Her, Keeping A Large Distance Away from her to try and Keep her from Looking Back. Within Hours He Reaches The Human World Where She Automatically Meets Up with one of the Soldiers from her Unit who Unfortunately caught a glimpse of Grim Jr, Causing Mini, Too turn Enraged Demanding to Know Why He Followed Her. ''' European Invasion Of The USA Grim Jr Brutally Annoyed By Her Tone Snaps That He was not Sent By Anyone and Just Saw her Leaving Her Home, And was just Worried Why she Decided to Leave for the Surface Again. Mini Demanded For Grim Jr To go back Down To Halloween Town At Once, but Grim Jr Argued Against Her Replying "I Will Do No Such Thing Sister Until You Explain Whas Going On!!" Mini Felt Like Turning Into Demon In an Attempt to Scare Grim Jr Back To Halloween Town but held It In As Best as she Could. Before She Could Sent Out A Snap At him, One of her Soldiers Inform Her that Princess Korna has Ordered the 43rd Mandy Division To Cape Canaveral In Order For Her Nursing Skills, Due to the Heavy Fighting that Occurred In Europe Due to Austin Henry's Invasion Of Paris 2 Days Ago, Forcing the Forms Of Europe to Cry For War against The United States and Brutally throwing them Out Of Spain and Portugal Mercilessly. Realizing that Arguing with her brother was Useless She Ordered Grim Jr to At least give her a hand with the Wounded. Grim Jr Agreed and he Followed Her Sister By Truck To Cape Canaveral In Florida, where Hundreds Of Damaged Transport Ships Arrived Unloading A Hell of a lot Of Wounded Soldiers that Shocked The Living Daylights At Of Her. Princess Korna Ordered Medics Into Cape Canaveral As The Space Center was transformed Into A Humongous Out Door Field Hospital where Every one Had To Be Involved In order to Save Innocent Lives from Dying. As the Days Past Fear Gripped The American People, and No one was More Worried Than Grim Jr Who Wasn't even able To Sleep Without Staring At the Sky Worrying That Europe Might Invade At Any Second. Mini was starting to get heavily annoyed with her Brother's Worries and would sometimes would have to Take his Head and Place It Inside A Special Chest In order for her to get some Sleep. Meanwhile On January 4th Of the 2023, The Europeans Invaded Cape Canaveral With Out Warning Catching every one Off Their Guard. Mini Was Ordered by Princess Korna To Get to her Unit On the Double and Help with the Defense Of Cape Canaveral. Princess Korna and Mini managed to Repel 2 Waves Of Infantry At The Ruins Of The Yarzon 7 That was never Cleaned Due to the Events Of War. The Battle Back fired When the Europeans Received A Mixture of both Artillery Support and Gunship Support, along with Air Strikes that Were Destroying The Fuel Tanks All around the Space Sport Reducing half of the Base Into an Inferno. Princess Korna Ordered What Units That were In The Country into Cape Canaveral In an Attempt to Stop The Invading Europeans, but She was In for a State Of Shock when She was Informed that they had troubles of their own. New York, New Orlands, Shanon Valley, and Grissom Airbase Was Under Attack as well. It was Obvious To Mini that this was no raid, But An Invasion. Prince Horace Ordered Korna From Washington DC to Move the 43rd Mandy Battalion Into Florida In order to Start Evacuation at once while She tries to Hold The Europeans In Cape Canaveral. Without any sides of Questions Mini Rushed Into her Tent, grabbed The Chest Where Grim Jr's Head was Inside, and was Screaming to be Let Out at once, threatening That she Will Tell On Mini For Locking Him Inside there. and Made Off With her Unit To Start The Evacuation. Cape Canaveral And The Entire State Of Florida Fell, 5 Days After New York, New Orlands And Grissom, Causing Mini And her Brother To Flee North And Into The Application Mountains. 2 Years Later After Intense War Fare The Entire Northern Southern And Eastern Coast Fell To The Europeans, Sending many of the United States Military Scattered all across the Country, Some Were In the Mountains Some Fled To Areas That were Still Under the Control Of The US At the Present Time, Princess Korna Took Shelter With Horace In The Under Ground Fortress The Located In The Central United States and was believed to be there Southern HQ For The War After The Fall Of Washington DC On 2024. Mini Remained With her Unit and Grim Jr In the Application Mountains Trying to Receive Radio Contact With Princess Korna, But never Prevailed. Mini's Spirit However Boosted When She Received A Report from one of her Scouts Stating that The Europeans Have Been Stopped At the Battle Of MaxWall Further Preventing them from Reaching the Central Part In the United States, and A Group Of Armed Civilians that were taking up arms against the Europeans In the Occupied States. 2 Months later After the Second Battle Of MaxWall, On December 2nd Mini Had finally received Radio Contact With Princess Korna Stating that She and the Rest Of The United States Military Are In The Zero Pit, and that The Europeans Have Ceased Any Further Invasions At the Present Time. However The Europeans Managed to Find Another Route Into the Central United States, By Passing The Mountains Of Chattanooga where The Famous Civil War Battle was Fought. Grim Jr Told Mini That A Large United States Defense Force Was Gathered There In Trenches and On High Ground with Plenty Of Ammunition Tanks and Artillery, But Had Humble Doubts that they were going to Last Forever. Agreeing to her Brothers Terms Mini Orders The the 43rd Out of The Applications to Begin their Route To Chattanooga, where It was Decided to be The United States Last Line Of Defense Against The European Invasion. It was 4 Days Before Christmas when The Battle Of Chattanooga was Fought, and The Europeans seemed to be gaining the Upperhand As they Surged Forward Occupying One Hill At A Time but were Receiving heavy Losses Due to the Intense Terrain and Weather Mixed With Fortifications. After Reaching Chattanooga Mini Orders A Complete Counter Attack On The Europeans Weak Spot and Orders Grim Jr To Command The Infantry While She Dose the Rest. Grim Jr Refused this Order by Stating The Following in a matter of Seconds, "I Am the Son of the Grim Reaper, I Don't Have The Authority to Commandeer Your Forces." Brutally Enraged after hearing Such A Remark, Mini In Demon Mode Grabs Grim Jr Head' Off of his Body Again And Yells the Following to His Face So that he can hear her Clearly. "Pathetic You Have Become!! Thou I Have No Time For Smart Mouth For The America Is At The Point Of Doom And Yet A Foolish Mortal Refuses To Do As I Command!! America Will Die If Thee No Longer Do As I Command!!! My Hell Lizard Will Die As Well If Thee No Longer Dose As I Say!!!" Grim Jr just looks at her Green Eyes and Teeth representing her Rage, She Was going Wrath again Like She Did to him when He was Held Hostage By HIM and She Was a Spirit. He Grinned His Teeth In Pain As She Tighten her Grip On His Head, as If She was going to Crush It from all of her Intense Anger. "Brother Shall Do As I Say Or Heave My Warning!! If Brother Refuses Me Again!! Thou's Life Will Be Mine For I Will Crush Thee Myself!!!" Without any other Words She Tossed Grim Jr's Head Back To His Body and Stormed Off. 10 Minutes Later Mini Ordered Grim Jr's Squad into a narrow Ravine where It was sighted as A Perfect position In order to Flank the Europeans While they are Coming towards her Forces. Grim Jr and his Unit Attacked And Occupied The European Staging Area And Managed to hold the area long enough Until Mini Arrived with Reinforcements. 5 Days later The Europeans Were Defeated At Chattanooga forcing them to Pull Back North Into The Occupied Areas. Mini and Grim Jr continued to Engage the Europeans As The Years Followed. Finally At last On The Spring Of June 17th 2025, News Has Just Arrived that Russia Has Arrived In The United States As An Alley and Reoccupied The Occupied Areas of The US That were conquered by the Europeans 3 Years Early. Than On the 30th Of November 2026 The Europeans were Overun and Thrown out of the United States At Last. Mini and Grim Jr Celebrated Dancing Around, as Many Of the Civilians that were Gathered In the Zero Pit Were Escorted back to their Families back into the Recaptured States, where Both American and Russian Troops Fed and Nuresed some Wounds due to Previous Battles against the Europeans. 5 Weeks Later Princess Korna Husiki, Princess Mini Mandy Nergal and Princess Kagome Husikia will now Mobilize and Crush The Continent Of Europe once and for all. '''Second Invasion Of Europe After The Liberation Of The United States Reconstruction Began Immediately, All Citizens were Hard at Work, Mini Stated "I Have Never Felt More Proud Of Thou The People Of The Wondrous World May It Be Blessed from Within." Meaning that she was proud on how the Country fought against the European Invaders. Grim Jr felt proud himself but also stated that it was now time for where Him and her truly belong In Halloween Town, But Mini Replied With A Smile "Leave If U Must Brother, I Shall Return Home With My Love So Dear And So Bright. Thee Tell Father Of Our Victory." And without any other words she walked away. After Mobilization Mini Briefed her Unit While On the Way to Europe, Stating that they are to Take La Mancha And La Mancha only meaning that she is going to make sure Hell Lizard Is Still Okay. After the Troops agreed the Invasion Began starting once again at Portugal, and Again through Spain, and Past Deadmans Castle. Mini Entered Deadman's Castle and found her beloved Hell Lizard Still where she left em. With a Smile and major Love In her heart she Approached him Sat Beside him Despite his Eyes being Closed, Rubbed his Scaly Stomach and Said the Following"My Beloved Gojira, I am So Happy To Finally See Thee After Many Moon Slides... I Know Thou is still Ill And Weak, But I Shall Make Sure That no Evil May come Before Thee..." 5 Days Later Mini had just received a report that Copenhagen has fallen once again and that Raminstine has gone down as well. With The Forms Of Europe Brutally Dying and the Continent's Life Slowly Fading away Mini wrote from Deadmans Castle Stating that the following of what her scouts see from outside the Country of Spain. "Trees Vanish Under The Soil, Death Surrounds the Soul Of The Land, My Lizard On the Point Of Disaster... I Beg of You From the Bottom of My Demon Reaper Soul. I Beg thee To End This War End It and Rid the Evil that Poisoned the Minds of This Living Life Form I Pray For Thee Day And Night... ---Mini Mandy Nergal..." The Hoystoria News Informed Mini of the Situations that were occurring on the Battlefield and she was also Happy to also hear that Europe's Satellites were brought offline Duet to the Fall of the Sparta By Russian forces 2 Year Before they Invaded Europe a Second Time. Without the Satellites Europe could no longer Use their Orbital Laser Strikes on Either Nations and had to rely on what they have. The Europeans however Launched a counter attack against Shadow Hord's Forces stationed At the Sparta In the Fall of 2028, but Failed Due to Reinforcements Sent By Kagome Huisikia from across the Boarder. Things for Russia and the USA Could not be going better, but a group of Americans and Russians that were Loyal to the Anti European Legion Gathered In La Mancha and Commenced An Attack On Deadmans Castle in an attempt to Kill Hell Lizard. Mini Ordered all of her forces to hold their ground and to not retreat under any circumstance. 2 Hours Later Mini's forces were Pushed Back Behind the Castle Walls where they Barricaded themselves and were trapped. Mini than Called For Reinforcements but was Being Jammed due to the Damaged Uplinks around Deadmans Castle. After one Strict Move the A.E.L. Breached the Wall and Flooded the Castle Receiving furious Fire From Machine Guns APC's and Tanks. Despite their heavy loses the A.E.L. Managed to enter the Castle fighting their way towards Hell Lizards Quarters where they were armed with C4 In an attempt to Blast the Sick Lizard all the way to Hell. They entered the Room Encountering An Angry Mini Who Slaughters them In her Demon Mode Before they can get any where near Hell Lizard. One A.E.L. Terrorists Threw A Time Bomb toward Hell Lizard Hoping that it would detonate right over him but Mini's Tentacles Grabs the Bomb out of Mid air and Tosses It out of the castle causing it to Blow up Outside. In a state of intense Fear The Soldier tries to make a run for it but is caught by two of Mini's Tentacles and was being pulled towards her. The Solder Drew A Pistol In an attempt to Killer with a few Rounds that she had Left but Another Tentacle Swats the Pistol out of the Soldiers hand just before he can Fire It. "Non Shall Harm Hell Lizard! NON!!!" Those were Mini's Words As she ripped the Soldier Limb from limb tossing his Body out of the Castle one by one. 10 Hours Later Princess Korna arrived with Reinforcements Finally at last Destroying the A.E.L. once and for all. With Deadmans Castle Secure again Princess Korna has just receive a Report that West Germany is now under Russian Control and Europe is now at the point of Being Annihilated. Mini Continue to watch From Deadmans Castle as the War Raged On for 3 More Bloody Months Finally On the 30th Of December on the Year 2029 The Forms of Europe Finally Surrendered due to the fact that they are dying and were not going to last any longer Bringing a world Wide Celebration finally ending World War III And restoring peace between the 3 Superpowers. 'Finally A Happy Marriage' On February 2nd 2030, Hell Lizard finally at last Opened his eyes and Saw Mini again, but was also happy to see her for the first time, and especially on how shes grown. '"My, My, Mini How You've Grown, I Can't Believe It Last Time I Saw You You were only 6..." Mini Now at the age of 26 Blushed and just dropped herself on him Causing Hell Lizard to groan due to the fact of too many Scars on his body from the Intense damage to Spain and Portugal. "I am So Proud Thee Can See Into My Heart, You've Not Been Well for 10 Years, Rest My Lizard For Your Soul Can Now Be At Peace With Your Land..." Hell Lizard Smiled at her for the First time and Grabbed her hand Causing her to Smile Back. They Kissed for the First Time. 2 Months Later The Forms Of Europe Were Healed once Again the Once Wasteland Continent was now healed and was full Of Green and Cities again... Mini Returned back to Halloween Town with Hell Lizard In A Beautiful Underworld Queens Dress Similar To Mandy's and Her and Hell Lizard Got Married, Grim Jr was so Happy for his sister that he could no longer Fight Tears and Burs ted with crying Nergal Jr as Well Smiled and was proud of her Daughter for finally by passing the Lust Curse even though Hell Lizard was 197,970 Years Older than Her. After Marriage Hell Lizard and Mini Returned To Spain where they Remained For the rest of Eternity.